


Lightening Strikes

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: They're just supposed to be gathering ingredients for the curse. So, why does she feel those butterflies when he smiles?





	Lightening Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on CuriousCat prompted: Mini prompt: Regina & lightning

“Quick! Before our clothes are completely done for!” Regina shouted over the crackle of thunder. The pouring rain was soaking not only their skin, but making her purple dress stick to her body.

Facilier’s laugh was booming. “I’m doing all I can to keep up with you.”

Regina’s clammy hand grabbed hold of the cottage door and threw it open, nearly tripping inside. Facilier ran in behind her, putting the wooden latch over the knob so it couldn’t be open. Regina used her magic to put a flame to a candle, which made Facilier laugh once more. Regina tilted her head.

  
“What is it?”

“We ran here…through the rain…when you could’ve just poofed us.”

She bit her lip, before laughing a bit herself. “I guess that thought left my mind. I just wanted to get out of the rain before the ingredients were destroyed.”

“Let’s see.” Regina pulled the satchel from the pocket of her dress and undid the ribbons. “Perfect. As long as we stay here for the night, I’d say you’ll be able to use them for your curse.”

“Thank you for coming with me. You didn’t have to.”

“You shouldn’t have to do this alone, it’s not your fault the Dark One is locked away.”

Rumpelstiltskin had told Regina she needed to go to the voodoo doctor for one part of the spell, but soon Facilier had begun to assist her with the rest of the ingredients of the list. She enjoyed his company, much more than her dark knights. It was nice to have someone who understood dark magic and to discuss it all with. It didn’t hurt that he was devilishly handsome to boot.

A flash of lightening shone through the window of the small cottage, attracting Regina closer to it. She watched as the rain fell heavier, using her magic to change her into a dry gown. Facilier took off his jacket, before his vest and button down. She could see out of the corner of her eye, his glistening chest, wet from the rain. It lit up every time the lightning struck and the flame on the candle danced a bit. She felt her stomach flutter a bit, before reminding herself why they were there. Regina was out for revenge; nothing could change that…

“I see you looking,” Facilier interrupted her thoughts, causing her to jump a bit. He chuckled. “I thought queens didn’t stare.”

“And polite men don’t strip in mixed company,” Regina fired back, her cheeks flushing. With a flick of her wrist, he had a new shirt on, nice and dry.

Facilier smiled, taking a step closer to her. “I have a feeling you don’t mind at all…do you, my Queen.”

His fingers grasped her chin and she stared up into his dark eyes. She knew this was wrong. She knew she had a mission.

Yet, as the lightening struck for a third time, Regina found herself kissing him.


End file.
